


Snow

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Domestic Life [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: After a long day at work, P. T. wants nothing more to spend the rest of the day in the snow with his girls. But there's going to be some bumps along the way. (One-shot)





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I love this family so much. So in this story, Caroline is two and Helen is just a couple months old.
> 
> I don't own The Greatest Showman.

Snow

Christmas was just around the corner. Just as he was every year, P. T. was ready. It would be Helen's first Christmas, so it had to be perfect. Caroline still didn't really understand the concept of getting gifts like her little sister. Besides money was tight that year. Babies took up a lot of their budget.

When P. T. looked out the window at work, he saw that it was snowing. Helen's first snow. Throughout the rest of the day, P. T. daydreamed about what they were going to do. After work, he would bring Charity and the girls to Central Park. There they could go sledding. Build snowmen. Make snow angels on the ground. Maybe even buy some Hot Chocolate from a street vendor. If they had the money.

P. T. was whistling Christmas hymns to himself all the way home. When he arrived at the apartment, Charity was busy trying to put things in boxes. Helen was screaming her head off. Caroline was trying to get her mother's attention. Everything was a mess. It was a jungle in the room.

"Wh-what happened?" P. T. asked, stunned.

Charity gave him a paper. He read it over, quickly. They were being evicted. For the third time. P. T. 's job didn't pay him enough. P. T. become quiet. He helped Charity pack, got Helen to stop crying, and distracted Caroline. They had a day to get ready to move out.

Early the next morning, the couple realized they had one problem. Where they going. P. T. hadn't received his paycheck yet. There was nowhere to go. But P. T. refused to give up hope. It was almost Christmas. And it was snowing. He took Charity to Central Park to enjoy Helen's first snow. Caroline begged her parents to go sledding. So P. T. found some old wood and made a few minor adjustments to perfect the sleigh. Charity waited at the bottom of the hill with Helen, wrapped up tight, and all the other luggage while P. T. pushed the two-year-old down the hill.

The family spent the rest of the day playing in the snow. P.T. took Helen for a bit so Charity could make a snowman with Caroline. The family was laughing together, sharing old memories. Caroline made sure she told Helen everything.

Night had fallen. Throughout the day, neither adult had thought about where they were going to stay that night. Caroline started begging to go home. She was tired. Helen was asleep in P. T.'s arms.

"Well, we could always go to my parents," Charity suggested earning a pained look from her husband. "It's the only thing I can think of right now. And the girls are tired. Please, Phinn?"

P. T. reluctantly agreed. Charity picked Caroline off of the ground. The little girl snuggled up to her mother right away. The couple, dragging behind their belongings, trekked to the Hallet's. Train tickets weren't expensive. Charity fell asleep on the train.

"I'll give you the life I promised you, Charry. I promise you," P. T. whispered in her ear.

One day he would. If he could, P. T. would give her that life. Full of magic. But he'd have to wait.

P. T. gave a vow to Charity and he kept a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the terrible ending. I didn't know how to end it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! And if you have any requests for Greatest Showman stories, please tell me! I would love to do them for you. I will tell you if I can do it. No smut please.


End file.
